1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a charger for alternative energy sources (or alternative power sources).
2. Background
There is a desire to extend battery life and/or to create new usage models by applying alternative energy (or alternative power). However, mobile devices (such as tablets and phones) may be very slow and limited in their use of alternative energy.